valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Potentials (VC2)
Personal Potentials Personal Potentials reflect a given character's personality, and can be good or bad. Effects can vary from extremely great (for example, Lavinia Lane's Tank Mastery, which permanently improves all of her stats) to horribly bad (such as Magari's Stage Fright, which may render her unable to move when sighted by multiple enemies). All members of Class G start with a hidden Personal Potential. To awaken a character's hidden Personal Potential, the player must complete their Classmate Mission, which becomes available after the player sees three of their events unlocked by spending enough CP on them in battle. Completing a classmate's mission will either unlock the "?" Potential or replace an existing negative potential. The exceptions to this rule are the core members of Class G (Avan, Aliasse, Zeri, and Cosette), who unlock their hidden Personal Potentials as the player advances through the main story. Battle Potentials Battle Potentials vary depending on a character's current class, with each class having 4 Battle Potentials available. The first is identical across all classes available to that character (with the exception of Avan, who has different first Potentials for each main class tree, which are identical across their respective sub-classes), the second is unique to that class, the third is initially hidden, with a chance of revealing itself when the normal triggering condition is met, and the fourth is an empty slot which can be filled with any revealed third Potential from another class. To increase the chances of activating a Battle Potential, maximize Morale and spend more CP on the character you wish to activate the Potential on (It has been proven that a character maximizes their chances of awakening a Potential if more than 25 CP is spent on them). Potential Triggers 'Starting a Turn (Including after Attacking)' 'Attacking' 'Enemy Counters' *Perfect Dodge 'Enemy Counters while At Close Range' *Close Quarters 'After an Attack' 'Attacking an Enemy at Close Range' 'Attacking an Enemy Out of Range' *Ranged Shot 'Attacking While Crouching' *Prone Attack *Covert Attack 'Moving Under Interception Fire' 'Stepping on a Landmine' *Dud Mine 'Moving near 2 or more Tanks' *Tank Slayer 'Closing in on the Enemy at Medium Range' *Ambush Spotter *Clear Shot 'Moving with No One in the Area' *Backup Sniping 'Move Until Half of AP' *Second Wind 'Moving Until AP Reaches 0' *Double Movement 'After Taking an Action' *Cover Stance *Double Action 'When HP Hits 0' *Phoenix 'When Healing with Ragnaid' *Super First Aid 'When Healing with Ragnaid in mid range' *Aid Range Boost 'While Repairing a Vehicle' *Super Repair 'Transitioning in Target Mode' *Power Throw List of Potentials A= *'A Friendly Hand '(P) - The sense of security when fighting alongside a close friend raises accuracy and attack power against infantry. *'Accuracy Boost '(B) - Raises firing accuracy. *'Acrobat '(P) - High places excite them, raising their attack power against infantry targets. *'Advanced Attack' (B) - Raises various abilities. *'Aid Range Boost '(B) - Raises the effective range of healing. *'Ambush Spotter '(B) - Can spot concealed enemies from double the distance than normal. *'Ammo Refill '(B) - Fully reloads ammunition after finishing an attack. *'Ammo Selection' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets and the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Anti-Intercept '(B) - Halves the damage taken from enemy interception fire. *'Armored Traits' (B) - Raises defense when under interception fire. *'Assault Stance '(B) - Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. *'Auto-Clear' - Clears land mines when stepping on them. *'Avan Lover '(P) - Becomes overjoyed when Avan is nearby, raising firing accuracy. *'Awkward '(P) - They lose their head at times, lowering their firing accuracy. |-| B= *'Backup Sniping '(B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no one else is nearby. *'Bad Singer '(P) - Embarrassment at their poor singing ability lowers the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Beautiful World '(P) - Living in a world full of color fills them with joy, allowing them to act again. *'Big-Hearted '(P) - Fortitude of spirit pulls them back from the brink of death, recovering full HP after they reach 0. *'Big Sister '(P) - Looks out for comrades on the battlefield, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Blood Trauma '(P) - They freeze up when they see blood, rendering them unable to move. *'Bloodthirsty '(P) - Natural aggression lets them attack again before a counterattack. *'Bookworm '(P) - Easily becomes absorbed in books, lowering evasive skills. *'Born Leader '(P) - Having allies nearby sparks a sense of responsibility, raising defense. *'Broken Chains '(P) - Finally breaking free of a troubled past raises firing accuracy. *'Broken Reality '(P) - For some reason their attacks raise attack power against infantry targets. *'Brother's Words '(P) - Keeps their brother's words locked away in their heart, raising various abilities. *'Bully '(P) - Roaming around with a pack of allies makes them feel like a big shot, raising firing accuracy. |-| C= *'Calm Heart '(P) - Unshaken even when surrounded by foes, they remain calmly in command, raising evasive skills and defense. *'Camaraderie '(P) - Likes overcoming challenges with allies, raising evasive skills. *'Camp Defender '(P) - Bent on protecting camps by sheer force of will, raising evasive skills. *'Chameleon '(P) - When concealed, they can remain calm, cool and collected, raising their defense. *'Charisma '(P) - Leadership qualities raising firing accuracy. *'Chatterbox '(P) - Tends to get caught up in conversation, lowering firing accuracy. *'Child of Nature '(P) - Paved areas feel strange and cold, leading to discomfort and lowering defense. *'City Kid '(P) - Standing on paved areas feels right at home, raising defense. *'Clear Shot '(B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when no enemy soldiers are nearby. *'Clear Thought '(B) - Raises resistance to status ailments when under interception fire. *'Close Combat' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and the chance of inflicting status aliments with attacks when an enemy is nearby. *'Close Quarters' (B) - Raises evasive skills when closing in on an enemy. *'Clumsy Kindness '(P) - While clumsy, their heart is in the right place, raising firing accuracy. *'Combat Skill' (B) - Raises attack power against armored and infantry targets. *'Committed '(P) - A desire to atone for mistakes they have made lets them move again. *'Competitive '(P) - Hates having to admit defeat, raising their firing accuracy. *'Composed '(P) - Keeps calm when facing interception fire, for greater accuracy. *'Concentration' (B) - Focuses all shots on a single point when attacking. *'Considerate' (P) - Their recognition of the strength of allies and willingness to help raises the amount healed by ragnaid. *'Contact Wound' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets when closing in on an enemy. *'Country Bred '(P) - Standing on dirt boosts concentration, raising attack power against infantry, as well as firing accuracy. *'Cover Stance '(B) - Raises defense. *'Coward '(P) - Their cowardly nature instills doubt, lowering firing accuracy. *'Craven' (P) - Freezes in fear when facing interception fire, rendering them unable to move. *'Creative Urge '(P) - Their desire to see more of the things that interest them lets them move again. *'Critical Attack '(B) - Inflicts critical damage no matter where an attack hits. *'Curious Mind '(P) - Easily distracted by other things of interest, lowering evasive skills. |-| D= *'Darcsen Bond' (P) - Having brethren close by gives strength of spirit, raising defense. *'Darcsen Hater' (P) - Becomes uncomfortable when a Darcsen is nearby, lowering defense. *'Darcsen Pride' (P) - Pride in fighting alongside Darcsen brethren raises various abilities. *'Daredevil' (P) - Raw instincts awaken when surrounded, raising attack power against armored targets and firing accuracy. *'Dark Side' (P) - Hatred for Avan raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Deadly Aim' (B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Defensive Boost' (B) - Raises defense. *'Dependent' (P) - Becomes anxious when no allies are around, lowering evasive skills. *'Desert Allergy' (P) - An allergy to dust and sand causes a steady drain of HP while in sandy areas. *'Dexterous' (P) - Gracefully dodges an opponent's attacks, raising evasive skills. *'Diligent' (P) - Constant hard work pays off, restoring HP. *'Disheveled' (P) - They worry about their messy hair, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Dismantle' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against armored targets. *'Dissonance' (P) - They become uncomfortable when non-brethren are nearby, lowering attack power against infantry. *'Distraught' (P) - Being confronted with brutal truth weighs heavy on their heart, lowering evasion to 0. *'Diversion' (B) - Becomes concealed. *'Dog-Eat-Dog' (P) - They have no desire to help those weaker than themselves, lowering the amount healed by ragnaid. *'Double Action' (B) - Can take another action. *'Double Attack' (B) - Can attack again before the enemy counterattacks. *'Double Movement' (B) - Can move again after AP reaches 0. *'Dud Mine '(B) - Land mines do not detonate when triggered. |-| E= *'Eagle Eye' (B) - Raises zoom-in capability. *'Egalitarian' (P) - They have no problem teaming up with anyone to take down an enemy, raising firing accuracy. *'Enthusiasm' (P) - A strong belief in their ideals lets them take another action. *'Eternal Smile' (P) - The passionate zeal that lies behind their smile raises their defense. *'Evasion Boost' (B) - Raises evasive skills. *'Evasive Stance' (B) - Raises evasive skills when under interception fire. *'Evil Omen' (P) - Lowers attack power against armored targets and firing accuracy. *'Excellence' (P) - They use the gifts they were born with to the fullest, raising all abilities. *'Exploit Boost' (B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Explosives Ace' (B) - Raises attack power against armored and infantry targets when attacking with a hand grenade. *'Expressionless' (P) - Stays stoic no matter what the situation, raising defense. *'Extra Shot' (B) - Loads one round of ammunition after an attack is finished. |-| F= *'Face-to-Face' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets when an enemy is nearby. *'Faldio Lover' (P) - Becomes overjoyed when Faldio is nearby, raising firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Fancies Men '(P) - Having men nearby ignites their thirst for battle, raising firing accuracy. *'Fancies Women '(P) - Having women around fires up their fighting spirit, raising firing accuracy. *'Father's Dream' (P) - Has committed to following in their father's footsteps, raising the healing and effective range of ragnaid. *'Fear of Water '(P) - Being around water disturbs them so much it lowers their chances of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Fearless Will' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry and defense when under interception fire. *'Feeble Attack' (P) - Unable to fully commit, they end up losing the chance to take further action. *'Feint' (B) - Attacks made cannot be evaded. *'Fellowship '(P) - Attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised when an ally is nearby. *'Fierce Assault' (B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when crouching. *'Firing Stance' (B) - Raises firing accuracy when crouching. *'First Aid Boost' (B) - Raises the amount healed when ragnaid is used. *'Focused Breach' (P) - Focusing all strength in one place raises attack power against infantry and armored targets. *'Foreign Born '(P) - Unfamiliarity with their current location lowers attack power against infantry targets. *'Forever Lost' - See a lost loved one in the faces of allies, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Frail Body' (P) - Having less than half AP makes them feel totally exhausted, lowering their defense. *'Fruits of Labor '(P) - Their constant efforts to improve result in raising various abilities. *'Full HP Recovery' (B) - Fully recovers HP after finishing an attack. *'Furious Energy' (P) - Raises various abilities. *'Future Concerns' (P) - Feels uncertain about their future, rendering them unable to move. |-| G= *'Genius '(P) - Uses innate talents to the fullest extent, raising all abilities. *'Good Buddy' (P) - Being around friends makes even the battlefield a little cheerier, raising various abilities. *'Good Omen' (P) - Raises attack power against infantry and firing accuracy. *'Grim Reaper' (P) - Instills fear in opponents, making them unable to target well. *'Guarding Stance' (B) - Raises defense when under the effect of a status ailment. |-| H= *'Hard Worker' (P) - Able to take a second action after attacking. *'Head-Lit Deer' (P) - When under interception fire, sheer terror sometimes prevents them from acting further. *'Headstrong '(P) - Their selfish behavior lowers the chance of inflicting status aliments when attacking. *'Hot-Blooded' (P) - A burning passion fills their heart, raising their defense. *'Humanitarian' (P) - Unable to forgive themselves for harming others, they cannot take further action. *'Hunter Instinct' (P) - Never lets prey escape, raising firing accuracy. |-| I= *'Ignorant' (P) - Constantly caught off guard by things they don't understand, lowering firing accuracy. *'Imp Hater' (P) - Pure hatred for the Empire raises firing accuracy. *'Impatient' (P) - Hiding from view causes them to quickly get antsy, lowering their defense. *'Indecisive' (P) - Too many enemies around them causes indecision, lowering firing accuracy. *'Independent' (P) - A renewed self-assurance raises defense. *'Innocent' (P) - They are able to take another action on a whim. *'Insular '(P) '- '''They have withdrawn into their shell, lowering their evasive skills. *'Invincible''' (B) - Ignores damage from enemies. *'Irritation' (P) - They become enraged when facing interception fire, raising attack power against infantry targets. |-| K= *'Kamikaze' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and evasive skills when HP drops below half. *'Klutz '(P) - Sometimes fumbles with weapons, lowering firing accuracy. |-| L= *'Lancer Killer' (P) - Confidence that they can best any lancer raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Largo Lover' (P) - Just knowing that Largo is nearby gives confidence and raises attack power against armoured targets. *'Left the Nest' (P) - Now pursuing new paths, having outgrown the goal of surpassing an older brother. *'Like-Minded' (P) - Having allies of the same unit class nearby raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Lone Wolf' (P) - Having allies nearby is a distraction that lowers evasive skills. *'Lower Ground' (B) - Raises evasive skills and attack power against infantry targets when the enemy is above you. *'Loyal Defender' (P) - Determination to protect their family and Gallia raises their defense. *'Luck-Pusher' (P) - Stays positive even when surrounded by enemies, raising defense. *'Lucky' (P) - Blessed with a lucky streak, they do not detonate land mines when stepping on them. *'Lucky Dice' (P) - The dice are running hot, raising the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. |-| M= *'Major Accuracy '(B) - Raises firing accuracy. *'Major Aid Range '(B) - Raises the effective range of healing. *'Major Defense '(B) - Raises defense. *'Major Evasion '(B) - Raises evasive skills. *'Major Exploit' (B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Major Resist' (B) - Raises resistance to status ailments. *'Major Vs Armor '(B) - Raises attack power against armored targets. *'Major Vs Personnel '(B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Man Hater '(P) - Having men nearby triggers a loathing so powerful, it lowers firing accuracy. *'Masochist '(P) - Having less than half HP makes them inexplicably happy, raising their defense. *'Master for Life' (P) - Pulls out all stops to protect their master, raising defense. *'Maternal '(P) - When friends are nearby, the desire to protect them raises evasive skills. *'Max Accuracy' (B) - Significantly raises firing accuracy at all times. *'Max Aid Range '(B) - Significantly raises the effective range of healing at all times. *'Max Defense '(B) - Significantly raises defense at all times. *'Max Evasion' (B) - Significantly raises evasive skills at all times. *'Max Exploit '(B) - Significantly raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking at all times. *'Max First Aid' (B) - Significantly raises healing from ragnaid at all times. *'Max Resist '(B) - Significantly raises resistance to status ailments at all times. *'Max Vs Armor '(B) - Significantly raises attack power against armored targets at all times. *'Max Vs Personnel '(B) - Significantly raises attack power against infantry targets at all times. *'Meadow Bred '(P) - Standing on grassy areas helps them relax, raising their defense. *'Metal Head' (P) - The smell of iron clears their head, raising attack power against armored targets. *'Med HP Recovery' (B) - Recovers HP after finishing an attack. *'Mighty Heart' (P) - Unshakable will gives them power, restoring HP. *'Military Family '(P) - Upholding military family traditions raises firing accuracy. *'Misogynist '(P) - Having women nearby triggers a loathing so powerful it lowers firing accuracy. *'Mooch' (P) - When their stock of ammo runs out, they somehow manage to scrounge up some more. *'Moody '(P) - Fickle to the core, they even refuse direct orders sometimes. *'Moonglow '(P) - Courage to make the first move raises attack power against armored targets. *'Mother's Face' (P) - Women remind them of their deceased mother, giving them strength and raising evasive skills. *'My Way' (P) - Having no allies nearby lets them think clearly, raising their evasive skills. *'Mysterious Body '(P) - They occasionally find that their HP has been restored to full for no apparent reason. N= *'Nature Lover '(P) - Being around nature makes their heart soar, raising defense. *'Neat Freak '(P) - Worries about dirt stains lead to distraction, lowering firing accuracy. *'Nest Master' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets and the chance of inflicting status ailments when climbing a ladder. *'Neutralize' (B) - Cannot be countered when attacking. *'Never Say Die' (P) - When their HP reaches 30%, their fighting spirit takes over, raising firing accuracy. *'New Bond '(P) - Happiness at finally being accepted raises defense. *'New Family '(P) - Finding a place to call their own raises various abilities. *'Nichol Hater '(P) - Becomes uncomfortable when Nichol is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Night Vision '(P) - Sight is unimpeded by the darkness of night, raising firing accuracy. *'Nocturnal' (B) - Has visibility at night equal to that of in the middle of the day. |-| O= *'Old Wound' (P) - An old eye wound makes aiming difficult, lowering firing accuracy. *'Outcast' (P) - Having allies of the same unit class nearby puts them on edge, lowering evasive skills. *'Over-Analytical' (P) - Worrying about too many small details lowers firing accuracy and defense. *'Overrun' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets and defense when closing in on an enemy. |-| P= *'Packed Charges' (B) - Explosions retain their force for a greater radius. *'Panicky' (P) - Panics when under interception fire, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Patriot' (P) - Alarm at the situation their country is in lowers their defense. *'Peace in Gallia' (P) - An oath to protect Gallia and commitment to that task raises firing accuracy. *'Penetration' (B) - Attacks ignore defense when causing damage. *'Perfect Dodge' (B) - Always evades enemy counterattacks. *'Pessimist' (P) - Having less than half-full HP makes them abandon hope for the future, lowering their evasive skills. *'Phoenix' (B) - Recovers full HP when HP reaches 0. *'Point Blank' (B) - Raises attack power against armored targets when an enemy is nearby. *'Poison Resist' (B) - Becomes immune to status ailments. *'Pollen Allergy' (P) - Heavy pollen allergies cause a steady drain of HP when standing on grassy areas. *'Poor Servicing' (P) - A lackluster commitment to weapons maintenance leaves them unable to attack. *'Positive' (P) - Stays focused when facing interception fire, raising defense. *'Power of Love' (P) - Warm feelings towards their loved one raises various abilities. *'Power of Song' (P) - Belief in the power of song raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Power Throw' (B) - Increases the distance that hand grenades can be thrown. *'Prone Attack' (B) - Raises firing accuracy when crouching. *'Prophecy' (P) - A pleasing revelation from beyond raises various abilities. |-| Q= *'Quibbler' (P) - They insist that their theories are always right, lowering their defense. |-| R= *'Range Extension' (B) - Raises the effective range of an attack. *'Ranged Shot' (B) - Attacks made when shooting from a distance cannot be evaded. *'Rear Guard' (P) - Being the very last to take action raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Rebel Hater' (P) - Pure hatred for the rebels raises firing accuracy. *'Reconciliation' (P) - Rethinking their views on Darcsens raises defense. *'Repair Boost' (B) - Raises the amount of HP restored when repairing a vehicle. *'Resist Boost' (B) - Raises resistance to status ailments. *'Resist Counters' (B) - Lowers the damage taken from enemy counterattacks. *'Reveler' (P) - They observe situations carefully and delight at new discoveries, raising firing accuracy. *'Road to Peace' (P) - Believes that each action they take is a step closer to peace, raising their defense. *'Rock Lover' (P) - A compulsion to examine the rocks on the ground raises their evasive skills. *'Rosie Hater' (P) - Becomes uncomfortable when Rosie is nearby, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Ruler's Grace' (P) - With the grace of a ruler, attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised. |-| S= *'Sadist' (P) - Inflicting pain on others fills them with satisfaction, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Scout Killer' (P) - Confidence that they can best any scout raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'Second Wind' (B) - AP is restored to full when it reaches half. *'Self-Centered' (P) - They become frustrated when things don't go their way, lowering evasive skills. *'Shielded Shot' (B) - Raises firing accuracy when crouching. *'Show-Off' (P) - Being sighted by multiple enemies makes them want to show off, raising their defense. *'Shut-In' (P) - When holed up in camp, they cease to pay attention to the outside world, lowering their defense. *'Sibling Ties' (P) - A strong sympathetic bond raises firing accuracy and defense. *'Side Attack' (B) - Raises attack power against armored targets when attacking the side of a tank. *'Side Defense '(B) - Raises side defense. *'Sighting' (B) - Raises firing accuracy when an enemy is sighted. *'Silent Assassin' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets when taking the enemy by surprise. *'Slump' (P) - The feeling that nothing is going to go their way lowers firing accuracy. *'Social Elite' (P) - Standing on paved areas feels familiar and safe, raising defense. *'Soldier's Pride' (P) - An iron will to carry out the mission raises defense. *'Solitude' (P) - Becomes lonely when no allies are around, lowering defense. *'Song of Peace' (P) - Hope for the dawn of a new age raises firing accuracy and evasive skills. *'Speed Burst' (B) - Raises movement speed. *'Stage Fright' (P) - Being sighted by multiple enemies puts them on the spot, rendering them unable to move. *'Stalker' (P) - Determination to take down their target raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Stand Ready' (B) - Raises evasive skills and defense when under interception fire. *'Starting Dash' (P) - Firing accuracy is boosted during the first two turns of an operation. *'Strong-Willed' (P) - An unyielding spirit causes damage from interception fire to be halved. *'Super Accuracy '(B) - Raises firing accuracy. *'Super Aid Range' (B) - Raises the effective range of healing. *'Super Defense '(B) - Raises defense. *'Super Evasion' (B) - Raises evasive skills. *'Super Exploit' (B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Super First Aid' (B) - Raises the healing power of ragnaid. *'Super Repair' (B) - Raises the amount of HP restored when repairing a vehicle. *'Super Resist' (B) - Raises resistance to status ailments. *'Super Vs Armor' (B) - Raises attack against armored targets. *'Super Vs Personnel' (B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets. *'Suppression' (B) - Raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. |-| T= *'Tank Destroyer' (B) - Attacks that hit a vehicle result in the same effect as hitting a weak point. *'Tank Foe' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against armored targets when multiple tanks are nearby. *'Tank Hater' (P) - Becomes uncomfortable when tanks are nearby, lowering attack power against armoured targets. *'Tank Killer' (P) - Never fought a tank that can't be taken down. Raises attack power against armoured targets. *'Tank Mastery' (P) - Various abilities are raised at all times. *'Tank Slayer' (B) - Raises firing accuracy and attack power against armored targets when multiple tanks are nearby. *'Tech Killer' (P) - Confidence that they can best any armoured tech raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Tender Emotions' (P) - A desire to keep loved ones safe raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Test Subject' (P) - As a result of research carried out during tests, effective shot range is increased. *'Thaw' (P) - Stepping out into the world they had rejected raises the chance of inflicting status ailments when attacking. *'Third Eye' (B) - Raises defense when under interception fire. *'Timid' (P) - Low self-confidence lowers defense. *'Total Defense' (B) - Raises defense and resistance to status ailments. *'Tough Love' (P) - A strong will to protect loved ones raises attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Trooper Hater' (P) - For whatever reason, shocktroopers aren't their thing, lowering attack power against infantry targets. *'Trooper Killer' (P) - Confidence that they can best any trooper raises firing accuracy and attack power against infantry targets. *'True-Sighted' (P) - Shoots straight for the target, raising firing accuracy. *'Truth Seeker' (P) - Strong volition to search for the truth lets them move again. |-| U= *'Uncounterable' (B) - Cannot be countered when attacking. *'Unevadable Shot' (B) - Attacks made cannot be evaded. *'Unfit' (P) - Their body won't do what they tell it to, lowering their firing accuracy. *'Unprecedented' (P) - Unexpected developments present a new way forward, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Unyielding' (P) - Unable to abandon a friend in need. raising firing accuracy. |-| V= *'Vagabond '(P) - They can only rely on themselves. Defense is raised. *'Valkyria '(P) - The awesome power of the Valkyrur awakens within when HP falls below half, raising all abilities. *'Vanguard' (P) - When taking the first action, their attack power against infantry targets is raised. *'Veggie-Maniac '(P) - Attack power against infantry and armored targets is raised when walking on the bountiful earth. *'Vehicle Assault' (B) - Raises attack power against armored targets when attacking. *'Vigilance' (B) - Raises evasive skills and defense when crouching. *'Vs Armor Boost '(B) - Raises attack power against armored targets. *'Vs Personnel Boost '(B) - Raises attack power against infantry targets. |-| W= *'Warrior's Blood' (P) - The blood of warriors flows through their veins, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Weapons Freak '(P) - Becomes excited when seeing enemy weapons, raising attack power against infantry and armoured targets. *'Whole-Hearted' (P) - Sheer strength of will raises attack power against infantry and armored targets. *'Wild Child '(P) - Finely honed natural instincts raise their evasive skills. *'Wounded Heart' (P) - Past regrets cast a shadow on their heart, lowering firing accuracy. |-| Y= *'Youngest Child' (P) - They feel left out when they are the last one to take action, lowering firing accuracy and defense. |-| Z= *'Zeri Hater '(P) - Becomes uncomfortable when Zeri's nearby, lowering attack against infantry targets. *'Zeri Lover '(P) - Becomes overjoyed when Zeri is nearby, raising attack power against infantry targets. *'Zeri's Disciple' (P) - Having Zeri nearby inspires them to fight, raising attack power against infantry targets. Category:Gameplay Category:Valkyria Chronicles 2 Category:Article stubs